League of Ghosts (Part 1)
League of Ghosts: Episode 1 - The Shape of Death is a story written by Donald Newton. It's the first part in many episodes to come. The first of three in the first trilogy. Plot and Setting Six years after the events of The Three Ghosts (Part 3), the survivors have since formed an army called Surfack (Survivors Fight Back) to fight against a killer organization known as L.O.G.S (League of Ghosts). Steve Harrington and his apprentice Jeremiah Monaghan are assigned to protect the Governor and his family from The Shape. Meanwhile, Steve takes in orphan Junior to become his next apprentice. Junior forms a romantic bond with the Governor's young daughter, Tabby. The first major battles between Surfack and LOGS begins. Characters Main Figures Steve Harrington (Season 2).jpg|STEVE HARRINGTON (26): Steve is a high ranking member of the survivor's army known as Surfack. He is master to Jeremiah Monaghan. He and Jeremiah meet Junior, who wants to join Surfack to kill the people responsible for killing his parents. When they learn of LOGS' part in trying to assassinate Governor Aidan McKenzie and his family, they must protect them. He privately mourns his late wife, Nancy. Tom_Holland.jpg|JEREMIAH MONAGHAN (19): Jeremiah is Steve's apprentice. He is close to Steve, Jane, and Mike. He is assigned with Steve to protect the Governor's family from The Shape. He befriends and helps mentor orphan Junior. He is the guardian of his younger sister, Jessica. Barbara.jpg|JESSICA MONAGHAN (16): Jessica is the final girl of the story. She is Jeremiah's younger sister. She is dating Shane McHenry. She is best friends with Audrey Jensen. She lives with Jeremiah at Surfack. Will Byers.png|JUNIOR (13): Junior is an orphan, whose parents was killed by muggers. Steve and Jeremiah find Junior living at the oprhange ran by Jonathan Hopper. Junior joins them on their mission to stop LOGS from killing the McKenzie family. He falls in love with Tabby McKenzie (the governor's daughter). He bares a striking resemblance to the late Will Hopper. Young Ali.jpeg|TABBY MCKENZIE (13): Tabby is the Governor's daughter and a target of the Shape. When Surfack hides her and her family out, she meets and bonds with Junior, who is hoping to become a Surfack. The two begin a young romance despite their young age. Andrew (late 20s-30s).jpeg|IAN MONTGOMERY (40): Montgomery is a city official who supports Surfack's efforts to stop serial killings or crimes by LOGS. He is very concerned about Governor McKenzie and his family's safety as a big McKenzie supporter and friend. He befriends Junior, who he sees has a bright future with Surfack. Byron.jpg|AIDAN MCKENZIE (40): Aidan is the Governor of Washington, father of Tabby, husband of Amy, and the main target of LOGS. He is protected by Surfack throughout the story even though he's willing to sacrifice himself for his state's people and his family to stop the killings. Noel.jpg|HANNIBAL (19): Hannibal is a state militia solider that is saved by Steve and Jeremiah during the invasion of the state capitol. He joins Steven in his mission to protect the Governor. Ella.jpg|AMY MCKENZIE (38): Amy is the First Lady of Washington State, mother of Tabby, and wife of Aiden. She becomes a target of LOGS due to her marriage to the Governor. She is very protective of her daughter and fears the worst when the Shape is sent to target her husband. Surfack Teenage Eleven.jpeg|JANE WHEELER (21): Jane is the leader of Surfack along with her husband Mike. In a Yoda-like position, she corridinates and organizatizes missions to her troops. She privately mourns her family, who have been killed in between Part 3 and this story. Adam Driver.jpg|MIKE WHEELER (21): Mike is Jane's husband and second in command of Surfack. He is Steve's brother-in-law. He is very active in Surfack's decision making and battles. He privately mourns his sister, Nancy, who was killed in between T3G Part 3 and this story. Shelly.png|DUSTIN HENDERSON (21): Dustin is a high ranking Surfack fighter and part of the Surfack council. He helps makes major decisions on how Surfack is to execute their plans to destroy LOGS. 2014_MTV_Video_Music_Awards_Arrivals_S2slw132LMhx.jpg|LUCAS SINCLAIR (21): Lucas is a high ranking Surfack fighter and part of the Surfack council. He helps makes major decisions on how Surfack is to execute their plans to destroy LOGS. He is still dating Max. Barbara.jpg|MAX HARGROVE (21): Max is a high ranking Surfack fighter and part of the Surfack council. She helps makes major decisions on how Surfack is to execute their plans to destroy LOGS. She is still dating Lucas. Clearwood Audrey's_Father.jpg|HOWARD JENSEN (45): Howard is Audrey's father, a friend and supporter of Governor McKenzie, and the current Mayor of Clearwood. He tries his best to assist in the Governor while the state's capitol is under siege by LOGS. AudreyJensen3.png|AUDREY JENSEN (16): Audrey is Jessica's best friend and the Mayor's lesbian daughter. She has issues with people at school due to her father's unpopularity. She is dating Rachel Murray. She becomes a major target of the Shape due to multiple connections between Surfack, the Mayor, and LOGS's goal to destroy the state of Washington's government. 150187374362617.jpeg|SHANE MCHENRY (16): Shane is Jessica's boyfriend. He is so oblivious to her connections to Surfack and the dangers that are coming to them. He becomes a major target of the Shape due to his relationship with Jessica and friendship to Audrey. Rachael.png|RACHEL MURRAY (16): Rachel is Audrey's girlfriend. She has a small role and is usually by Audrey's side. Villains